Spirited Away 2: Beyond this world
by MyDarkAngel030
Summary: Chihiro waited, yes. She waited for 8 years. The promise that was ringing on her ears, but this time, she was having doubts, scared and finally, "Haku... I don't know how long this patient heart can last." The words she spoke sadly. Someone appeared right before her, and she was given a choice to pick. What will be the result to her choice? (Sorry bad at summaries, please read.)


**Hello everyone! My name is Den-chan! This is my very first fanfiction in Spirited Away. Hope you like it! Please leave a review and also Rate! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I only own this story and nothing else.**

**Some characters that are new are my OC:**

**- Lady Kinora**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 1<br>(Chihiro)**_

* * *

><p><em>Will you ever fulfill your promise?...Will you Haku?...I've been waiting for this past 8 years, waiting like a good little girl. Obediently. Patiently….But you know, I don't know how long can this patient heart can last….It's just because…I'm having this doubts and convincing me to stop on waiting-<em>

"Chihiro? Are you listening? Mou! I've been babbling here for like an hour and your just sitting there staring at the ceiling? And dozing off and day-dreaming is all you did today!" I snapped out in reality as I heard a sharp and angry voice spoke.

"E-eh? N-Nani Mimi? What were you saying?" I nervously asked. She just stared at me irritatedly. Yeah, she has a point. All I did today during the class is to doze off and dream about the spirit world. I guess the memories and days I spent there gave too much space for my attention.

"Mou! Are you facing some personal problems? Mataku, your friend here has been talking and spitting out some words about her life but what is her bestfriend doing? Yes, she's dozing off and isn't paying any attention to what she was saying." Fake tears flowed out from her eyes, I chuckled as Joanah chuckled too.

Mimi and Joanah are the bestfriends of mine since we were a freshman college. I'm glad I met them because their the best friends you could ever had! Always making you laugh, making you smile whenever you're sad.

"Haha, Mimi. Please stop with those fake tears, It doesn't suit you, you know." I chuckled along with Joanah who seemed to be agreeing with me.

I saw how deeply Mimi blushed, she ran towards me and playfully punched my right arm. I just giggled since it's kind a ticklish, after that we stopped on playing around and talked about our own experiences. Surely they've fallen in love before.

"So, so. Joanah did you ever had a crush on someone?" Mimi excitedly asked as I tagged along. We saw how cute she was when she was blushing! Mukyuu! It feels like I want to hug her! XD

"E-eto…A-actually…Uhm…I did…" Me and Mimi gasp as we sat beside her and let her go on with her story.  
>"W-well…I've fallen in love, but it's not love at first sight. He was very cold, arrogant, selfish, childish. But that's the part of him that I liked. I noticed that he may look like that in the outside, but once you've know him better, you will be glad that you met him. During the time I was reaching for the shuttlecock that fell on the water fond. It was quite deep so I took out a longer stick to reach it. But during that time, that was the only shuttlecock that is available since the others are in used. And as I was saying….I reached as far as I could but my foot suddenly slipped in because of the water. I closed my eyes because I was about to fall from the water, I don't know how to swim yet but then a hand grabbed me from the arm. I opened my eyes when I felt that warm hand. And of course to my surprise, It was him! He pulled me up close to him and I landed on his chest. And I was critically blushing as in crazy that time!" We sweat-dropped as we noticed that Joanah was entering to her own world again.<p>

"J-Joanah…Your love story is quite romantic..So did you two developed?" Mimi exclaimed as Joanah's expression changed. Somehow it was sad but glad.

"Actually….We…Didn't, he never looked at me the way I looked at him. And the time he saved me from falling was just a coincidence. When I pulled away I saw a girl behind him…And sadly it was his very first girlfriend. But I'm glad…I was able to move on because I knew that he was in love with someone else…I'm glad because I didn't get too attached and turned crazily in love with him. Beautiful moment but it might be added as one of my saddest memory. But I think it was the best way." She sadly finished as I bit my lower lips.

Really, I want to punch that guy right now! Why can't he notice that someone is in love with him? Joanah is a kind and gentle girl, she helps you whenever you need a help, she's there for you whenever you need her. But she was too kind just to let that off. But it's her life, as a friend I need to trust and respect her right decision. Whether you fall or succeed. In the end, maybe you need to let go when you feel that it's the right thing to do And now that I said that…Is it time for me to…Let the promise go off?

I know that were in a different world. Different kinds, and somehow were in a different dimension. His an immortal and I'm an mortal. His a spirit and I'm a human. His very special to me. So special to me…. If my decision will be Positive or either negative. All I need to do is. Don't stop loving him, even if were apart, even if were thousandths meters apart. My love for him won't change. Even if he won't fulfill that promise, even if he has someone else he loves. If his happy, how happy will I become too?

His existence gave me a reason to continue on living to this world that I don't feel like I belong to. But thanks to him I was able to live up with that, bit by bit I was able to fit in. And was able to laugh and smile. Capable of having new friends.

Why did I wait for 8 years you say? Because…Every time I walk back up to that tunnel. I can't find the statue I saw 8 years ago. And I can't find any tunnel even though I searched for 8 years….Still no sign of getting back.

"Anyway enough with me how about you Chihiro?" Joanah asked as I flinched in surprise. Geez, I'm day-dreaming again!

"E-Eh? M-me? B-but…How about Mimi goes first and when she's finished it's my turn." I exclaimed as Joanah and Mimi agreed. Well….I need to change some category or sceneries about how I fall in love. But…I think it's better to tell them the truth.

"Alright then…I have the same experience as Joanah but…It's quite different when it comes to the very end. Well you see…I have a sad one and even in the beginning. I fall in love with my childhood Best friend. The 3 of us has been the very Best friends ever since we were little we were 2 girls and his a single boy from our team Best friends. I was shy and couldn't speak out the words I want to say when we were still young. But when we turned middle school, the presence started to change. And of course I took the chance to confess my feelings to _him _but… Sadly, I just knew that he was in love with my Best friend too. Didn't I told you we were 3, 2(kimy and me) girls and 1(jr) boy. He fell in love with his own Best friend who was my Best friend too, and that's not the first time I've ever felt that he was in love with Kimy. When we were young he always tell his Mom about _'I will marry kimy someday!' _And so yeah…All I needed to do is move on, since I don't have a choice and I don't want to ruin their good relationship…But even so. It stills hurts inside." Joanah and Me was already sobbing

Mimi laughed forcefully, the two of them experience a sad ending about their first love. But wondering about that, how will mine turn out? Is it sad or happy? Even so, I don't want it to end that quickly…I still have some questions to ask him…

"Now, now. Enough with the crying and let's hear Chihiro out." Mimi and Joanah exclaimed as we swept out tears away.

Hmmu…Just talking to them really makes you feel relieved.

I took a deep breath and begun with it.

"Actually…I don't have a good one to tell you yet…" I sadly remarked as their jaw dropped.

"WWHAT?! BUT WHY?! " They asked in sync. I just chuckled sadly, of course how can I tell him about me went through an another world called 'Spirit world'? They noticed how sad my expression was, so instead they sighted and smiled at me.

"Looks like you don't have details to tell us huh?" Mimi chuckled as I chuckled along. Yeah, she's right. I don't have much details yet, and besides. I think our ending will be coming.

Even though I have that courage to never give up…But waiting for 8 years is quite a long time. I waited, and waited, and waited. But still not even a single sign came into me. I love him with all my heart. He caught me during the time I was in trigger. But now…Will he still do the same?

Our world is now separated, will our feelings ever be connected again? Haku….Please…Just gave me a single sign or even a signal….Please I'm begging you…My heart will be worn out and will be tired of waiting…*Drip, drip* Once again I snapped out in reality. And as I noticed how shock Mimi and Joanah was staring at me. Even me, myself was shock when I found out that I was crying unconsciously.

"C-chihiro?! What's wrong did we said something that hurted your feelings? Or did we say some words that made you remember a sad past?!" Their panicking…No! It's not their fault…It's not theirs.

I slowly swiped my tears and shaked my head.

"No, it's not your fault gals. I just remembered something that's all…Anyway sorry If I couldn't tell you about my first love…Hontoni gomene." I exclaimed as they winked at me.

"Alright, alright. It's enough. But your gonna tell us about it okay?" Joanah hummed as I cheerfully nodded.

But…Sorry Joanah and also Mimi. That _someday _won't probably happened. And as our free period ended it was already time to go home. Yeah, this is the part of the day that makes me feel lonely. I want to be with them a little longer since I'm confused right now.

I hoe Haku is doing great, and so is everyone else….How desperate I want to see them right now.

"Let's go Chihiro!" The two of them dragged me as I just chuckled. We three lived at the same directions. That's why in the morning when we go to school and in the afternoon when we go home. Were always together.

"Ne, ne Chihiro. Just to ask but, is the boy you're in love with loves you back?" I flinched and tighten the grip on my bag. How can that question struck me too much pain?...Well…Yeah…Good question, does Haku, loves me back? Maybe…He just see me as his friend who made him remember his name again, and a friend that helped him during the time he was in pain.

"S-sorry, but I don't know how to answer that question as well. " It hurts…It hurts so much, I've been holding my tears. I don't want to shed it right in front of them, they might get too worried.

"N-no. no. It's alright, sorry we asked you that. And were very sorry too. It looks like your having a hard time, but don't ever hesitate to call us 'kay!?" I smiled once again and hugged them. They hugged me back and finally continued on walking, of course we let the hug off.

Finally after a minute of walking, we bid goodbye and headed to our own homes.

I put my bag on the couch and sat for a moment. Today was quite a tiring day, I've been so confused ever since this day. Too much pain…The memories is too expanded in both of my mind and heart. All I can think about is them and the spirit world.

Why…? Why can't I go back?..._If someone has a power to…send me back…Please…._

"_**If the memory is too painful for you then why don't I remove it?" **_I flinch and stood up in surprised.

"W-who.." But before I can continue, the voice chuckled and continued on talking.

"_**A Human, who walked through the spirit world…Is it painful to have those kinds of memories?" **_I flinch once again. I don't know what this person's talking about but somehow…I've got a very bad feeling about it.

"_**Do you know the reason why Haku haven't fulfilled his promise with you?" **_My heart was incredibly beating do fast. The part of me doesn't want to heart it and some part of me wants to know it.

"_**You're confusde, having doubts, you're scared, you're afraid. You're afraid to know that Haku has another girl he likes and forgotten all about you…Well some of that part is true…" **_A bright light shattered around me that made me blink.

When I opened my eyes, I can't see anything besides dark surroundings.

Another thing appeared right in front of me…The figure was still unclear but when it became clearer I gasp as I saw a beautiful lady right in front of me. She has blonde long hair and Dark-amethyst eyes. She was wearing a long sleeve white dress.

"_**Nice to meet you Chihiro…My name is Lady Kinora…The goddess of life, love, wisdom, peace, beauty. I've been watching over you through the past 8 years and from the day you left the Spirit world. I know how you feel and how painful it is…But I can tell you many things about what is happening to the Spirit world." **_I blink and I was speechless…She was watching over me?

Wait- I have to know more than this.

"_**The Spirit world has built up with an unbalance zone. The rules that the God of Justice, empire, heirs, kings, kingdoms, worlds. Has created one rule during that time…And that is… 'If a human ever crossed the line of the spirit world. Some destruction might appear'. But those fragile spirits that has powers are still powerless…I can't do anything but to grant wishes…But there's a penalty before that…Once I've granted a wish, you must offer something that is very important to you…I know I'm cruel but I've been following the lines of my great grandfather. So I'm really sorry but…You and only you Chihiro…You're the only one who can save the spirit world before it gets destroyed." **_She exclaimed…I don't understand….If she's gonna grant my wish what is that 'Something' that is important to me? This girl is slow.

I flinch as she summoned something that I can't describe what it was.

"_**This is the 'Precious absorber' With this thing, it can take an important part that you've been treasuring for a long time..But since you don't know what it is, rather than that I can tell you what is it…This is the first time I've given a chance to Human but, you're special…This 'Precious absorber' will take your memories on the day you spent your memories on the spirit world. But your memories in the Human world will remain the same but, there are some changes that will takes place…So I'm going to ask you Chihiro…Will you gave up with those memories and let it be used to save the spirit world?" **_Wait a minute there…If the spirit world is experiencing 'unbalance zone' then why does it have to take my memories away?

"_**You know…I can read you're thoughts and that is a good question…It's because you..a human who entered in the spirit world just found out that kind of world exist. The memories you had there and the presence you left in the spirit world left a big hole in the spirits hearts. The zone between your world and our world is fighting. The memories you had within you is quite powerful…And another thing…Once you've agreed to this contract, you will come with me. We will go the 'Precious garden' where you will be sleeping for days. The memories you have is quite defensive so it will take more time for the 'Precious absorber' to complete the process. This is like what other call 'Give and Take' thing. So Chihiro, I'm not forcing you but you're the only one who had crossed through the spirit world." **_Again….I need to make decisions…It might be a negative and a possibility that can be positive…So basically it was my memory's fault that their experiencing tragedy right now.

**Normal POV**

Lady Kinora couldn't bear to look at how sad Chihiro was. She can't redo the rules that her grandfather continued on. But even so, she can't stand how she makes people sad and suffer.

Sometimes she questioned herself that, if she's the Goddess of Love then why is she the one whose not accepting and is the one who is destroying people's feeling for each other?

"_It's because I don't have any other choice but to live with it." _All the same answers she replied in her own mind.

All these time she did nothing but to watch over Chihiro. She was lonely, always alone…

She stared at the confused girl who was standing right in front of her…Surely she noticed on how hard the girl was deciding whether she'll accept the penalty or not. But either her answers 'Yes' or 'No' Chihiro doesn't have a choice but to agree. She stepped into the world where Human is forbidden to come.

Lady Kinora was surprise when Chihiro lighten up her expression and said "Lady Kinora…If 'm the one who made this kind of destruction happened. Then I'll be the one who will gladly fix it. So the answer is Yes." With that answer Lady Kinora's expression saddened.

How many people will she attempt on having a 'No choice' decision? How many people does she have to make sad and suffer?

"Ne, lady Kinora…." She flinch when she heard Chihiro spoke. She smiled at the girl and encourage her to continue on.

"Why are you making that kind of eyes?" She looked at Chihiro with a confused face.

"_**Kind of eyes? What do you mean?" **_She questioned back as Chihiro stared at her sadly.

"That kind of Sad, and lonely eyes? Your sad and also lonely…Is it because you're tired of thinking no other decisions? Hehe sorry I'm experiencing the same." She wondered that…How can Chihiro laugh even though she's going to lose something very important to her?

"_**You know what Chihiro? You're the strangest Human I have ever met." **_She finally chuckled before her expression changed again. She lift up her right arm and opened a portal to another place where Chihiro saw a beautiful garden and has a lot of crystals on it's sides.

She was awed by the beautiful flowers surrounding her. But somehow…She felt that there was something missing…

On the side of the Bed rose. She saw a large crystal bed that has the same 'Precious absorber' that lady Kinora showed her.

"_**I'm really sorry..Chihiro…" **_She heard a sad voice mumbled as Chihiro giggled.

"Lady Kinora. It's not your fault okay? So don't blame yourself! Besides this is my decision after all." And at her own will she laid down at the crystal bed and smiled at the Goddess for the last time.

"_**Thank you Chihiro…You've lighten my spirit up and even so I still think that you're the strangest human I have ever met. Your always smiling even though you're facing a problem. I'm really glad I met you Chihiro. And I will pay you back someday. But for now, this is the thing I can only offer to you…Now…Make a wish." **_Lord Kinora sadly exclaimed as Chihiro closed her eyes.

"Nothing…I don't have any wish…And besides I did said that this is my own desire. So you don't need to pay a wish for me." Really. Just talking to this girl makes her heart calm.

"_**But Chihiro…" **_ She was trailed off when Chihiro stepped in.

"Hehe, You can use my wish instead so feel free to wish to your own power." Her eyes widened as she heard those words. All the spirits she traveled into. A human…A HUMAN gave her a chance to have a wish to her own power.

She sighted and lift her right arm closed to Chihiro's eyes.

She fell from the bed and was currently unconscious, since Lady Kinora used her powers to make her fall asleep. She let the wishing be aside for now and will be facing the current problem.

*End of Chapter 1*

* * *

><p>But to say that…How will Haku react to Chihiro's decision? And besides that, what is going on with Haku right now? Why didn't he fulfilled his promise?<p>

**Some explanations will be appearing on the future chapters!**

* * *

><p><strong>Konnichiwa! Hello again! So how was the first chapter? Bad? Good? Boring? Just fine? Please review &amp; Rate ! Thank you for reading and please leave a comment here.<strong>

**Take care! :) **

**\  
>**

\  
>

V


End file.
